Rooster
by Kelsey-La
Summary: Who knew that a bright pink water pistol and a stupid game of truth or dare could change two enemies into...well they weren't friends but at least they weren't hostile! DMxHG


**Hey, this is for Allya Ride's MLIA prompt on the forum(: I hope you guys like it. It's my first Dramione fic! WOOP!**

**Roosters**

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Herimone Granger all sat in a circle on the floor of the Gryffindor common room. Herimone was doing what she liked doing best which was studying, Ron was twiddling his thumbs thinking about how he _should_ be studying and doing his already overdo homework and Harry was complaining about how much his scar hurt and how much it sucked that his parents were dead. Even though the Gryffindor princess felt bad for him she did have to dig her fingernails into her palms to stop herself from lashing out at the boy who lived way to many times for her liking.

"And my life just sucks so bad!" Harry whined as tears began to brim her emerald green eyes. Harry opened his mouth to continue but Herimone quickly cut him off.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Herimone smiled carefully shutting her book and placing it gently on the comfiest armchair in the common room.

"Me first!" Harry said quickly raising his hand in the air and giggling. Yes, giggling. Herimone resisted the urge to run to the bathroom and throw up her breakfast. Harry had been acting like such a girl recently and it was beginning to frighten her!

"Fine, truth or dare Harry?" Herimone asked lying down on her stomach and propping her head up on her hands.

"I pick...truth!" Harry smiled. Herimone couldn't resist rolling her eyes. Harry was the boy who fought Voldemort but he wasn't brave enough to do a stupid dare. Where was that Gryffindor courage?

"Okay, who do you have a crush on?" Ron shrugged going back to twiddling his thumbs, obviously finding them more interesting then Harry's bimbo babbling.

"Well, I like Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley." Harry finished, beaming.

"YOU LIKE MY SISTER!" Ron roared rolling his sleeves up forgetting all about having a wand and preparing to knock out his best friend the good old muggle way.

"No need to be so hostile Weasley." The familiar voice drawled behind the Golden Trio. All three heads turned around to see the sharp face of Draco Malfoy. Herimone for some reason couldn't bring herself to think of some witty comeback or snide remark. She was to distracted by how damn sexy Draco looked without his robes on.

"Like what you see mudblood?" Draco asked, raising a fine blonde eyebrow. Herimone's eyes widened before she looked down at the floor trying to hide her bright red face with her bushy hair. She opened her mouth to make some excuse as why she was staring at him which was not that she was totally checking him out when Ron leaned over and whispered a dare in her ear.

"I dare you to go up to Malfoy and whisper the most random thing in his ear you can think of." Ron laughed quietly before pulling away and grinning expectantly at Herimone. She bit her bottom lip weight the pros and the cons. The sorting hat originally hadn't wanted to put her in Gryffindor because her tendency was to think things over before doing them which was something that most Ravenclaw's did. She however, had tricked the hat into making her a Gryffindor.

"Why not." Herimone shrugged. She got off the ground and slowly walked over to Malfoy smirking in a way she hoped was attractive and didn't make her look like an idiot with a facial condition. From the stunned look on Malfoy's face it looked like it was working.

Herimone placed one hand gently on his tense shoulder and pushed a lock of his white blonde hair away from his cold gray eyes. She leaned forward and whispered slowly in his ear "The rooster is in the nest." before pulling away.

Draco looked at her in complete and utter confusion. With the look of bewilderment on his face Herimone found it extremely difficult to keep a straight face. Slowly Draco leaned in and she felt his hot breath on her ear. She thought he was going to call her a nutter or say she was loonier then Lovegood bust instead he whispered "No, it's to soon. The eggs aren't ready to hatch." and pulled away with a devilish smirk on his face.

Herimone stared up at him, completely dumbstruck.

The Gryffindor blinked her eyes in confusion trying to think up a worthy reply when she remembered what the Golden Trio had done earlier that day. Since it was late April the weather was hot out and they had had a water gun fight with tiny water pistols that they had gotten from Fred and George's collection that could spray up to thirty yards away. Oh the things those twins came up with...

Herimone pulled the small bright pink water pistol from her back pocket and grabbed Draco's hand from where he had it shoved in the pockets of his dress pants and opened up his palm. She placed the gun in his hand gently before putting a finger to her lips in a quieting signal. Draco wrapped his fingers around the pink toy and nodded his head understandingly. Without hesitation she pressed her lips to his cheek and turned around back to where Ron and Harry sat with there mouths wide open.

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin never ever spoke of that random moment but anyone with an I.Q higher then two could see that something changed between the ex-enemies. Who knew that all it took to make two people not hate each other was a pink water gun and a game of truth or dare? Herimone certainly didn't.

**This is the stupidest most OOC thing I've ever read...And I can't help but feel extremely proud of myself(: Review, flame if you find it necessary xD Remember, don't pollute fanfiction with terrible OOC writings like I just did! I'm a nutter so I have an excuse!**


End file.
